Ash's Glalie
| location=Izabe Island | evolution=1| numeps1=15| firststagename=Snorunt| secondstagename=Glalie| epnum=AG108| epname=Let It Snow, Let It Snow, Let It Snorunt!| firstevoep=AG123| firstevoname=Rhapsody in Drew| prevonum=361| evo1num=362| current=At Professor Oak's Laboratory | enva1=Kayzie Rogers| enva2=Pete Zarustica| java1=Miyako Itō| java2=Katsuyuki Konishi| }} Ash's Glalie (Japanese: サトシのオニゴーリ Satoshi's Onigohri) was the fifth that in the Hoenn region, and his twenty-fifth overall. History Hoenn Glalie was first seen in Let it Snow, Let it Snow, Let it Snorunt! on Izabe Island as a Snorunt. It followed Ash and the gang through the snow to the Pokémon Center, where it began to cause trouble and stole Ash's Badge case. Once Ash, , and cornered it Snorunt froze Ash's , threw it into the air and escaped with the rest of the Badges using Double Team. Snorunt then started dropping the Badges one by one to make its "game" more interesting. After a small meeting with Team Rocket it froze Ash with Icy Wind and left the Center through the window into an oncoming snowstorm. Ash followed it and they ended up lost in the snow. After Ash got knocked unconscious by protecting it from a small avalanche, Snorunt took him to a cave, safe from the blizzard. After Ash awoke, Snorunt handed him some apples. As Ash began to trust the mischievous Pokémon, Snorunt ran off into the blizzard with his hat, so it could lead the gang to where Ash was. Reunited, the gang scolded Snorunt and asked for the other Badges, before being interrupted by Team Rocket capturing Snorunt and Pikachu. Snorunt quickly escaped and saved Pikachu before battling Team Rocket's Pokémon. Later on, Snorunt still refused to return the Badge case, so Ash battled it and subsequently caught it. It was introduced to the gang's other Pokémon at the end of the episode, where it continued to prank everyone. In the next episode, Snorunt joined Max in his effort to get an unwell to a Pokémon Center. During the journey, Snorunt used Icy Wind to make ice packs to battle Ralts' fever. In The Great Eight Fate! Ash chose Snorunt and Pikachu as his first two Pokémon in a Double Battle in the first round of the Sootopolis Gym battle, going up against Juan's and . Pikachu used on Sealeo, but Seaking used to reflect it back to Snorunt. Pikachu then used , but Seaking used Horn Drill to reflect the attack to Snorunt again, but this time Pikachu protected Snorunt, taking most of the damage. Sealeo then used on the two - Pikachu took a lot of damage but Snorunt barely felt the attack and jumped around happily. Snorunt then used Icy Wind to stop the Blizzard, creating an ice pillar that blocked everyone's view. When Sealeo and Seaking destroyed it, ice shards were sent up in the air which Ash had Snorunt and Pikachu jump on to attack. Seaking then used Hyper Beam on Snorunt and Sealeo used Aurora Beam on Pikachu. Pikachu was able to dodge the attack but Snorunt was not, and the Hyper Beam knocked it out. In Date Expectations!, Ash began trying to teach Snorunt Ice Beam. While learning the new move, Snorunt ended up freezing people multiple times, including its Trainer and . Finally in Rhapsody in Drew, gave it some words of advice on how to focus the attack while battling Team Rocket during the Grand Festival. Snorunt then evolved into and sent them blasting off with its newly mastered Ice Beam. Glalie had several battles in the Ever Grande Conference and proved to be quite a powerhouse in Ash's team. In Shocks and Bonds, it teamed up with to battle Clark and his Pokémon, and , although both of Ash's Pokémon were at a type disadvantage. Glalie's Icy Wind did not damage either Pokémon but managed to hold off a . Grovyle and Quilava both went down, leaving Glalie against Charizard. Glalie froze up part of the battlefield so it could avoid Charizard's , but ended up being knocked around its own ice pillars. Glalie managed to change this to its advantage, using the momentum to raise its speed and used a high speed Headbutt to flatten Charizard and give Ash the win. Ash used Glalie as his third Pokémon in his Full Battle against . It went up against her . Dugtrio used but Glalie used Headbutt on the ground, forcing Dugtrio to emerge and dealing damage. Glalie then used Ice Beam, knocking Dugtrio out. Glalie then went up against her . Glalie used Ice Beam but Katie had Misdreavus take the attack. Glalie then used Headbutt, scoring a direct hit. While being hit Misdreavus used . The Headbutt then defeated Misdreavus but due to the effect of Destiny Bond Glalie was also knocked out. In Choose It or Lose It!, Ash used Glalie as his sixth and final Pokémon in his Full Battle against Morrison, going up against his final Pokémon, . Glalie used Headbutt while used , with Take Down dealing more damage. Glalie used Ice Beam, which Metang was able to redirect with , hitting Glalie. Glalie's Ice Beam was reflected a second time, but Ash saw this coming and used Icy Wind to redirect the attack back to Metang again, hitting it. Glalie hit Metang with Headbutt, but Metang countered with a super-effective . Glalie used Headbutt again, spinning to increase its power, while Metang used Meteor Mash. Just before the collision Glalie ducked, avoiding the Meteor Mash and hitting with the spinning Headbutt, knocking out Metang, winning Ash the battle and moving Ash to the next round of the Victory Tournament. Later, Ash used Glalie as his first Pokémon in his Full Battle against , going up against his . Glalie used Ice Beam while Sceptile used , creating a massive explosion. In the next episode, it was revealed that this explosion knocked out both Pokémon. Kanto Battle Frontier In The Right Place and the Right Mime, Ash left Glalie at Professor Oak's Laboratory before he went to challenge the Battle Frontier. Glalie returned to Ash's team in An Old Family Blend! for the Lily of the Valley Conference. Upon seeing its Trainer, it froze Ash with Ice Beam, which later thawed out. In Working on a Right Move!, Glalie was seen training with and before Ash's battle with Conway. Ash was initially going to use Glalie because of its power to try to overwhelm Conway, but changed his mind as he knew that he couldn't depend on sheer power alone. In the end, Glalie was not seen participating in the Lily of the Valley Conference. Glalie was reunited with Ash in The Dream Continues!, where it and the rest of Ash's Pokémon posed in a group photo with him. Personality and characteristics In its first appearances as a , it was very mischievous and troublesome, constantly playing pranks on Ash and the gang. Since its capture, it has been very energetic and giggly; seeming to laugh at everything whether it is good or bad. However, it has demonstrated that it can be serious a few times, namely when it rescued Ash from perishing in a blizzard or when it froze some berries to help Max treat a sick . Sometimes Snorunt seems irrational, most notably when Snorunt argued with a over what was best for the Ralts Max had took in to his care. A running gag in the anime had him freeze people with his attacks, usually Ash. Even after gaining control over its attacks it continued to freeze its Trainer when he came to Sinnoh. Moves used mod 8}}|0=Glalie Ice Beam|1=Glalie Headbutt|2=Glalie Double Team|3=Glalie Icy Wind|4=Snorunt Ice Beam|5=Snorunt Double Team|6=Snorunt Icy Wind|7=Snorunt Headbutt}}.png|Using mod 8}}|0=Ice Beam|1=Headbutt|2=Double Team|3=Icy Wind|4=Ice Beam as a Snorunt|5=Double Team as a Snorunt|6=Icy Wind as a Snorunt|7=Headbutt as a Snorunt}}}} Moves improvised In the manga In the Ash & Pikachu manga Glalie first appeared as a Snorunt in A Clash Of Wills!! Eternal Rivals?!. In the next chapter, it was revealed to have evolved into Glalie. Moves used Trivia * Glalie was the only member of Ash's Hoenn team that did not appear in a Pokémon movie or battle with Ash during the Kanto Battle Frontier saga. * In the English dub of Date Expectations, states that Snorunt "still needs to work on his Ice Beam", implying that Snorunt is male. However, this is only in the English dub. * Glalie is the only Pokémon still in Ash's possession. Related articles Ash's Glalie Glalie de:Ashs Firnontor es:Glalie de Ash fr:Oniglali de Sacha it:Glalie di Ash ja:サトシのオニゴーリ zh:小智的冰鬼護